Tales of the Past/Tales of the Past Book Serie
Tales of the Past Book Serie This Book Serie is based on the porlar movie maed by Martin Flach and have the 3 movies on book and another new exstra maeteiral. CANCELED The book series has been canceled due to the fact that the writers doesn't have time, and Martin Falch stopped on TOTP 1, 2 og 3 and the whole series. TOTP's website he even stopped boycutting. Characters *Varok Saurfang-Is the supreme commander of the Horde he live in Orgrimmar and is Thrall's friend. *Serphentors-An Dwarf Alliance oficer. *Yimo-An oficer of the guild Eden Aurorae. *Blazer-Yimos best friend. *Thrall-The Warchief of the Horde. *Monóri-An Night Elf Alliance oficer. *Jaina Proudmoore-One of the greatest magicans in the world. *Prince Arthas-The son of the king of the humans and of the Alliance. *Lich King-The Deathknight who slaved the Undeads to be his own slaves the Deathknights. *Smorisha-An Orc Horde Oficer. *Kil'Jaeden-A Demon from Sunwell Plateau and the creator of Lich King. *The Sqourge-An Undead of Lich King who have the commando of many Undeads *Eden Aurorae-The Guild Yimo and Blazer is in its is the main guild. *Morbid-An Undead oficer and the leader of the guild Iron Edge Clan. *Iron Edge Clan-Morbid's guild of Undeads. *Highlord Alexandros Mograine-The Ashbringer himself. *Renault-Alexandros son. *Gwaar-The most wise druid in the world and a Tauren. *Shyler-A Tauren who helped rescue Yimo & Blazer on Karazhan and sensed the othe Undeads comming. *Thainor-A human Warlock there live in the crypt of Stormwind City and is suposed to help Yimo but is working secret for Lich King. *Rexxar-A champion of the Horde. *Ball & Xconzoa-2 Taurens there together guide Yimo & Blazer to Gwaar in Feralas. *Lich-A ghost like thing who is involed in with Lich King. *Fairbanks-Highlord Alexandros Morgraine's friend. *Conrad Shultz-An old officer of the Alliance. *Gorbag-An old Warchief of the Horde. *Jubai-A Tauren there helps Yimo & Blazer at the Barrens and give them Ball & Xconzoa to guide them to Gwaar in Feralas. *Simon-One of Yimos old friends. He looks like Blazer very, very much. Books Tales of the Past - This is Your Story Yimo & Blazer is friends and is in the guild Eden Aurorae. They is some of the defenders of the Alliance. But then a dangerous power take action they must get hurry! Warchief Gorshag his friend the supreme commader Conrad Shultz of the Horde has came to destroy them. But a mysterious thing is going on something about a book is involed Demons and Death... Tales of the Past II - Revalations This epic storyline book picks up where Tales of the Past left - Yimo and Blazer set out on a quest to prevent the forthcoming War between the Horde and the Alliance, by revealing a mysterios corruption. To do this he need to get to Stormwind City and talk with his friend Thainor. And he tell him to get to the library to get a mysterious book. After that him and Blazer teleports to their camp in Tanaris but is landing in Karazhan there they fight a Undead army and get helped by some from the Horde and travel to The Crossroads in The Barrens and be telled that they must get the book hurry to Gwaar in Feralas so he can translate it but that is much dangerous than they think... Tales of the Past III - Legendary Since the death of Yimo and the shattering of the Orb of Visions, the Horde and the Alliance have accepted an unstable peace agreement. However, old hatreds stand in the way of cooperation and at the same time, chaos erupts as the Lich King finally takes action. In the meanwhile, Blazer travels to Northrend to hunt down Mograine, the Death Knight, and retrieve the legendary blade that may decide the fate of Azeroth – The Ashbringer… A Naaru. Tales of the Past IV (Unknown Title) We do not know if other books will be maked a 4th book can be maked but we need to make a movie first or something else just hang on cuase this page gonna be updated soon. and soon a image of the first book will be posted. Category:Server:Dunemaul Europe